List of Convicts
This is a list of convicts aboard the Jailbird in Con Air. From San Quentin State Prison '(''Italics denote Carson City Transfers) Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom (played by John Malkovich) Nathan Jones (aka "Diamond Dog") (played by Ving Rhames) William Bedford (aka "Billy Bedlam") (played by Nick Chinlund) Cameron Poe (played by Nicolas Cage) Mike O'Dell (aka "Baby-O") (played by Mykelti Williamson) Joe Parker (aka "Pinball") (played by Dave Chappelle) Johnny Baca (aka "Johnny 23") (played by Danny Trejo) ''Londell ''(played by David Ramsey) - He is transferred to Carson City. ''Watts ''(played by Jeris Lee Poindexter) - He is seated behind Poe and across from Pinball in the Jailbird. He is shown snickering at Poe's remark towards Billy Bedlam. He is transferred to Carson City. ''Benson ''(played by Jamie Bozian) - He is seated next to Johnny 23 in the Jailbird. He is accidentally killed by Cyrus during his attempt to hijack the plane, shocking Johnny. The pilot takes his place in the transfer to Carson City. ''Karls ''(played by Doug Dearth) - He is first seen spitting on Falzon, replying "Fuck you, pig!", to which Falzon responds by elbowing him in the neck, and having gagged and bagged. He is mentioned by Falzon and Pinball as an Aryan. He is accidentally killed by Cyrus during his attempt to hijack the plane. Falzon takes his place in the transfer to Carson City. ''Popovich ''(played by Harley Zumbrum) - He is seated behind Pinball in the Jailbird. He is shown laughing maniacally throughout Cyrus' attempt to hijack the plane. He later witnesses Poe stop Johnny 23 from raping Sally Bishop before Cyrus steps in. He is then killed by Willie Sims, distracting him long enough for Cyrus to kill him. The elderly convict takes his place in the transfer to Carson City. "Ajax" (played by Jerry Mongo Brownlee) - After the Jailbird lands at Lerner Airfield, he helps to dig it out. He later witnesses Cyrus execute Cindino. He is killed during the shootout against the SWATs in the boneyard, when an old plane fell on him. "Warlock" (aka "Cochise") (played by Richard L. Duran) - He is seated next to Pinball in the Jailbird. Pinball later makes Indian jokes, much to his chagrin. He then witnesses Pinball regurgitate a package, and then realized that Pinball was going to set him on fire. After Cyrus hijacks the plane, he is later shown to have been heavily bandaged after being severely burned. After the plane leaves Carson City, he is the only one who sees Pinball outside, apologizing and asking him for help to get back on the plane. He decides to leave Pinball behind, as he is still angry for being burned. When the plane lands at Lerner Airfield, he helps to dig it out, and witnesses Cyrus execute Cindino. He is later killed in the shootout against the SWATs in the boneyard. Elderly Convict (played by George Randall) - He takes Popovich's place in the transfer to Carson City, claiming "I'm too old for this shit!" Unnamed Convict (played by Carl N. Ciarfalio) - After the Jailbird lands at Lerner Airfield, he helps to dig it out. He later witnesses Cyrus execute Cindino. He is killed in the shootout against the SWATs in the boneyard. From '''Carson City Earl Williams (aka "Swamp Thing") (played by M.C. Gainey) Conrad (aka "Curly") (played by Brendan Kelly) - Upon boarding the Jailbird, he is excited that the convicts have taken control of the plane, only for Pinball to tell him to shut up because his excitement will get them caught. After the plane lands at Lerner Airfield, he helps to dig it out, and later witnesses Cyrus execute Cindino. After Poe defeats Viking, he attempts to stop Poe by shooting him, only to realize too late that Poe is unfazed by this, and he ends up being knocked out by Poe. He is apprehended by the police after the Jailbird crashes in Las Vegas. Ramon Martinez (aka "Sally Can't Dance") (played by Renoly Santiago) "Viking" (played by Conrad Goode) - He is the largest and dumbest convict. After the Jailbird lands at Lerner Airfield, he helps to dig it out, and is later sent by Cyrus to get the tractor to help pull the plane out of the ground. He later witnesses Cyrus execute Cindino. When Cyrus is preparing the convicts for a strategy against the SWATs, he asks what the rock represents, only for Cyrus to tell him it's just a rock. When Poe attempts to take control of the plane, he attempts to fight him with a broken bottle. Despite his size, and being armed, he is easily defeated by Poe. He is apprehended by the police after the Jailbird crashes in Las Vegas. "Blade" (played by Tyrone Granderson Jones) - After the Jailbird lands at Lerner Airfield, he helps to dig it out. When Johnny 23 yells that the SWATs are coming, Diamond Dog orders him to get Cyrus. He later witnesses Cyrus execute Cindino. When the plane starts to crash in Las Vegas, after Garland Greene starts singing "He's Got The Whole World In His Hands", he tells him to shut up, though Greene ignores him. He is apprehended by the police after the Jailbird crashes in Las Vegas. "Mongoose" (played by Mario Roberts) - After the Jailbird lands at Lerner Airfield, he helps to dig it out, and later witnesses Cyrus execute Cindino. He is killed in the shootout against the SWATs in the boneyard. Carlos (played by Emilio Rivera) - After the Jailbird lands at Lerner Airfield, he helps to dig it out, and later witnesses Cyrus execute Cindino. When the plane starts to crash in Las Vegas, he is shown praying for his safety. He is apprehended by the police after the Jailbird crashes in Las Vegas. Francisco Cindino (played by Jesse Borrego) Garland Greene (aka "The Marietta Mangler") (played by Steve Buscemi) Category:Convicts